


Lapdog Shorts

by JamesAeza



Series: Lapdog verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Needles, Remus is a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Just short pieces I wanted to write that include dog Remus from the story Lapdog.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Series: Lapdog verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, being a dog, needs to be vaccinated. He does not agree with this idea.

“Remus, if you want to take dog form, you need to be vaccinated for canine diseases.”

The dog on the floor did not seem to agree, because he was hiding under the table and growling lightly. It wasn’t really a threat, and Logan didn’t feel scared, but he really did need to get this done. 

Logan sighed. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work, seeing as Remus still had at least partly human thoughts, but it was worth a shot. 

He pulled a bag of dog treats off the shelf, producing one and waving it around. 

Remus’s nose perked up in interest, and Logan had to contain a smile as he slowly crawled out from his hiding place. 

It took a few minutes and several more treats to get him up on the table, and he flinched away every time Logan tried to clean the area. 

He eventually managed to get everything situated, wasting no time in inserting the needle. As a result, he received a very offended and betrayed look from Remus, which he rolled his eyes to. Clearly Remus’s thought patterns were more animalistic than he thought, especially considering how upset he got whenever they had to remove his collar. He never fully relaxed until he had it back.

In fact, he’d never let them remove the original charm, though they did add a new one with his real name. The two clinked together whenever he was approaching, giving everyone fair warning that they were about to have to deal with either a very needy dog or a very chaotic person. 

As soon as Logan removed his hands, Remus was on his feet, jumping off the table and running in circles. Logan gave another fond roll of his eyes before opening the door, watching Remus run in circles for a minute more before catapulting himself out of there.

Logan followed at a calmer pace, watching as he ran through the house, for what reason Logan had no idea. He watched, though, as the adrenaline slowly wore off and he gave into the exhaustion.

He eventually found his way to Patton, who was sitting on the sofa, and jumped up into his lap, Patton giving out a little  _ oof  _ noise at the weight before realizing the situation. 

He looked down at Remus, scratching behind his ears. “Aw, did the big mean Logan hurt you?”

“Patton, it was necessary for his health and safety, and-”

“Oh, I’m sorry he hurt you.”

Logan sighed. Patton didn’t need to talk to Remus like that. And he was not fond of the feeling of being disliked. By Patton or by Remus. In any sort of form.


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a dog looks... relaxing. Patton considers adopting it as a coping mechanism of sorts.

“Hey Lo?”

Logan looked up at Patton, immediately setting down his book upon seeing how nervous he looked. “Is something wrong?”

“No… nothing  _ wrong. _ ”

“Did you wish to speak to me about something?”

Patton nodded shyly, and Logan patted a seat, which he took. “I… you know how Remus likes to be a dog a lot?”

“I do, yes.” He continued to watch Patton expectantly, who blushed a bit, casting his eyes down. 

“I, um- do you think maybe I could try being one too?”

Logan was taken aback by the request, though he was careful not to show it. Patton was already clearly anxious enough. “I suppose I don’t see why not. Though I am curious what might make you want to.”

Patton shrugged, face hot. “I just… it looks relaxing. I feel like it might make things… easier to deal with.”

“I see. Because you are the center of so many feelings, they can become overwhelming and being a pet seems like a satisfactory distraction.”

All Patton could do was nod, though Logan had hit the nail on the head. 

“Well it seems like a good idea. Should I inform the others?”

Patton sighed in relief at the way Logan had taken this in stride, though he supposed if it was okay for Remus to do, there shouldn’t be a double standard for him. “Yes please.”

“Very well. Would you like to go tell Remus?” Patton nodded hesitantly. He hoped Remus wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea. 

\---

Remus was in no way opposed to the idea. He did, in fact, immediately start running in circles upon learning he’d have a friend, tail bouncing madly. He let out a few loud barks as he ran. 

Patton giggled uneasily, still nervous about the idea. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. “Patton, it’s really alright. We all are more than happy to have you as an animal.”

Patton nodded nervously, sitting on the floor as he concentrated on shifting his appearance. He let out a soft sigh as he allowed himself to slip. 

Roman, Logan, Janus and Virgil were all wholly unsurprised by the fact that Patton was a golden retriever. Virgil felt a small smile tug at his lips as Remus barked in approval, and Patton slowly got to his feet, feeling out the new form. 

It didn’t take long.

As soon as he seemed stable enough, Remus jumped at him. Virgil yelped and Roman considered breaking up the fight, but it was soon clear that they were, in fact, playing and Patton was enjoying it almost as much as Remus was. 

Remus barked again, running to the door and slipping out, and Patton was quick to follow through the pet flap. 

The other four all shared a look before following. Having two dogs that acted like puppies around was going to be… an experience.


	3. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus hasn't been eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this at the 'general audiences' warning level but god, it's weird to have to censor yourself. I'm used to just writing whatever the f-  
> See, right there. I'm used to writing whatever I want.  
> Is Remus OOC? Yes. Do I care? No.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Remus had not been eating. 

It hadn’t taken long for Patton to pick up on it. He’d had to help Virgil with similar issues before, ending up having to make things that were easy to eat and easy on his stomach. He was particularly prone to getting sick. 

Although, Patton was fairly sure that couldn’t be the case with Remus. He’d eaten things that one shouldn’t even consider putting in one’s mouth and come out fine. It had to be something else. Maybe some variation of Roman’s somewhat melodramatic “I don’t deserve food” that had occurred nearly two years ago now and lasted about seven months. 

Whatever it was, he was concerned. The pounds were dropping off fast, and his ribs were becoming visible in whatever form he took. Patton intended to catch him and talk about it next time he was human. 

Fortunately for Patton, that day came sooner rather than later, when he woke up early to find a very human Remus seated on the floor, looking tired. 

Patton smiled fondly, sitting down next to him. His collar looked a little loose for him as he played with it, glancing up at Patton.

He tried to put on his least threatening voice as he asked the seemingly innocuous question. “You hungry?”

Remus, as expected, tensed up. Patton sighed softly. 

“Is there anything I can get you that you’d like to eat?”

Remus shook his head frantically, much to Patton’s confusion. 

Patton frowned, gently rubbing Remus’s side. He flinched away at first, before accepting the gesture. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“There might be needles in it.”

The one sentence was all that was needed to break Patton’s heart. 

There was one question he did have to ask before chalking the fear up to his function. 

“...have there ever been needles in your food before?”

Thankfully, Remus shook his head, because Patton had been about ready to commit a violent crime. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Remus nodded, remaining there as Patton went off to who knows where. Once he was gone, Remus started mumbling whatever popped into his head, quick to cut himself off before Patton returned. 

He had a bag of granola, and he began by pulling one small clump out before looking it over carefully and showing it to Remus. “See? Safe.” 

That seemed to satisfy whatever was going on inside his head, because he stared at it for a second before eating it directly out of Patton’s hand, who gave a slight giggle before pulling another one out. 

They continued that way, painstakingly checking over each clump, before Remus finally seemed to lose his fear and give into hunger, finishing the back in record time before following at Patton’s heels to the kitchen. 

He didn’t stay a person for long, and Logan ended up walking in on the dog eating more quickly than he usually did and Patton smiling that soft smile in Remus’s direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I just love the smell of scaring my readers by hinting at angst for another character that isn't covered in the story.   
> Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
